youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nalif
Nathan Tetzlaff, better known online as Nalif, is a YouTuber who has been childhood friends with Tobuscus . Nalif on YouTube Nathan Tetzlaff or "Nalif" currently resides in New York. He has two pets currently (Willy the bird and Wally the dachsund), which he sometimes "yells" at during his videos. He is childhood friends with the well known Toby Turner, or Tobuscus, and he has his own YouTube page. His YouTube videos consist of "Let's Plays" where Nalif plays through videogames (usually in ten minute intervals) while commenting. His comments consist of him talking about the game, talking about what's going on in his life, or just talking to his fans (he refers to those who watch his videos as 'friends'). He currently has 10,348 subscribers, and a total of 1,244,185 video views on his page. His demographic includes males and females between the ages of 13 and 24. His videos include him playing through games such as Contra III: The Alien Wars, Cryostasis, Cave Story, Limbo, Super Meat Boy, Reckoning, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Penumbra Overture, Penumbra Black Plague, Alan Wake, Clock Tower, Crysis, Lone Survivor, The Walking Dead, Diablo 3, and the newly started Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Also was seen playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Tobuscus). He has over 400 videos, and he uploads new videos daily. When he is unable to upload new Let's Plays, he will upload highlights from different games of his. According to his channel, the following is what he uses to record his videos: Catch Phrases and Repeated Actions In his videos, Nalif often repeats certain catch phrases and certain actions, such as the following: "Nooooooooo!" (Often accompanied by slow motion) "Shut up bird!" "It was the jump button." (Meatboy videos) "Sweeeet!" (Often high pitched) http://images.wikia.com/nalif/images/7/7b/Ap2Wir2CAAAPrQb-2-.jpg"DinoPaws" "Welcome back friends! When last we left off..." (Beginning of videos) "If you were entertained, press the subscription button at the top middle." "Until then. Ho ho! "Why/How is this real?" "How am i not dead yet/I'm dead" "I've gotta feeling." (May or may not be followed by "tonight's gonna be a good night.") "Easy peezy (lemon scented febreezey)." "It's gonna be great, I can't wait." "I derped." "Go to sleep." (Said when trying to kill an enemy) "Sick!" "Hold my beer, watch this!" "What the foop?" (He censors himself) "Pfffffffft" "Unsubscribed." "What's my name?/I don't even know my name right now." (Often said when deep in gameplay) "Oh no." "Nooo! My only weakness!" (Often said when defeating an enemy) "Peace!" (Often said when leaving something/someone behind) "15 minutes later..." (Often appears when he cuts multiple failed attempts) Often slips into a Sean Connery accent in his gameplays. Sometimes does a "Terminator" voice. ("Come with me if you want to live") Often, after dying multiple times, Nathan will play in complete silence until he can beat whatever challenge he is facing. Sometimes stops to meditate. Often says the word "broseph." Makes a lot of "that's what she said" jokes. Often switches to Ogmo character when Meatboy fails him. Often beatboxes during some of his Penumbra and Cryostasis videos. Often hums the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song. http://images.wikia.com/nalif/images/c/c1/ArL9WglCIAAsI9V-1-.png Key Nathan uses to start and stop recording. Often has the hiccups. Often drinks his coffee during videos. Has a big heart and saves all the little sisters in the Bioschock series. Has a soft spot for little girls, such as the little sisters in Bioshock and Clementine in The Walking Dead (maybe that's why he has a pedo bear key on his keyboard...). Laughs when he's scared. (Refer to Penumbra Black plague part 3) Will respond to his fans comments. Has a outro which plays a tune, then has one of his catchphrases play before fading to black. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers